The Test
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: Each chapter will feature a different couple. This story takes place after chapter 3. There's no car crash in this story and Brooke and Lucas didn't break up nor did Peyton tell Brooke about her feelings for Lucas. After the first five chapters I will go back and do each chapter again. K&K, Coop &Rach, Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton couples.
1. Chapter 1

The Test

Ch. 1 K&K

Author's Note: This story takes place after season 3. Peyton never told Brooke about her feelings for Lucas in this story. And the car accident never happened. Everything else is about the same. Each chapter will focus on a couple. This chapter is about Keith and Karen. Sadly Keith is dead but, Karen finds out she'll always have a piece of him with her. Please enjoy.

Cindy

(Karen's point of view)

I wasn't sure what to say when Lucas showed me a pregnancy test. I was a little shocked. One of the girls is pregnant. And it could be Brooke. Meaning that I could be a Grandmother.

"It's not my test Lucas. I am pregnant though." I said admitting the truth for the first time out loud.

"You're pregnant." Lucas said stuttering.

"Yes I am 11 weeks." I said happily.

"I was Keith was here he'd be so happy Mom." Lucas said smiling.

"Me too." I said softly.

"I'll be here for you Mom, every step of the way. I'll be the best big brother ever." Lucas said.

"You already are a great big brother to Nathan and this baby will be lucky to have you." I said.

"He or she will be lucky to have you as their Mom too." Lucas said.

"Thank you Lucas." I said as we hugged.

"If the test isn't yours who's is it?" Lucas asked.

"Could it be Brooke's?" I asked.

No, yes, I mean I don't know." He said nervously.

"Lucas have you had sex with Brooke?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes but, she's on the pill." Lucas answered.

"Did you use a condom?" I asked.

"Well no not exactly." He answered.

We were interrupted by Haley calling. She asked if we could bring her purse to her. I knew her flight was soon. We met them at the airport.

I watched as Haley went through all the purses. She didn't take the one with the test in it. And she didn't say a word about the test.

When Lucas and I got back to the car I could tell Lucas was nervous. He looked so worried. I honestly was worried too. I knew if Brooke was pregnant she would need our complete support. Her parents are never around and I doubted they would be excited about their 17 year old daughter being pregnant.

She was living with Peyton. Once we knew something I would have to sit down and talk to her. I wasn't excited that my barely 18 year old might be a Father. I knew together we would all be okay.

"Mom I think I need to go find Brooke." Lucas said as we arrived home.

"Don't forget the purses." I said.

"Mom I love you." Lucas said.

"I love you too Lucas and everything will be okay." I said smiling.

He nodded and headed for the door. I was going to be a Mom again. I was nervous but, very happy. I called Deb and Whitey and told them the news. They were both very happy for me.

It felt so good to know that I would have Keith's child. I knew Keith would be looking down on us both. And I knew if Brooke was pregnant I would be a happy Grandma too.


	2. Chapter 2

The Test

Ch. 2 Rach and Coop

Author's Note: Thank you for the review, alerts, and everyone that is reading. The next chapter is Naley and then Jeyton. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Rachel's point of view)

Copper was acting like he didn't even know me. I put on a good front but, it really hurt. I have real feelings for him. By the time Nathan and Haley's wedding was over I was pissed. Copper took off I ran after him. Then he turned and looked at me again like a stranger.

"Rachel stop following me." Cooper screamed.

"I need to talk to you." I screamed back at him.

"What Rachel?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm pregnant Coop." I answered softly.

"It's not mine." Cooper responded.

"Yes it is Cooper." I said knowing he would do this.

"I'm not in any shape to take care of a child especially with a child." Cooper said.

"Well sorry about that but, it's your responsibility too." I said trying to stay calm.

"How much money do you need?" He asked.

"I'm not getting rid of our baby." I yelled pissed at him for even suggesting it.

"Sorry Rach." He said and then he ran off.

I started to cry. Now what would I do? I was 17 and pregnant. My parents would never allow me to keep the baby. I needed Coop how could he do this. He's an adult after all he should know what to do.

Two hours later I found myself knocking on Deb's door. I have to try again to talk to Cooper. I kept knocking. Finally Deb came to the door. She looked confused that I was there.

"I'm sorry Rachel, Cooper left already." Deb said as I started to cry.

"How could he just leave?" I asked.

"Would you like to come in?" Deb asked.

I nodded and walked in. She guided me into the Living Room. She went and got me some tissues. I finally calmed down.

"Do you think he'll be back?" I asked.

"Honestly no Sweetheart I don't. I know you think you love him. You'll get over him. He's not worth your tears." Deb said.

"I'm pregnant." I said softly.

Her eyes were huge. She sat there starring at me. I felt like crying again. She quickly excused herself. I heard her yelling at Coop on the phone.

"Rachel are you sure you're pregnant?" Den asked as she rejoined me.

"Yeah I went to the clinic yesterday and confirmed it." I answered her.

"Have you told your parents yet?" She asked.

"No I know they'll tell me I have to get rid of the baby." I answered.

"Maybe they'll surprise you." Deb said.

"I know them pretty well." I said.

"You should call them. I'll stay with you and I'll even talk to them if you want." Deb said.

"Okay." I replied knowing I couldn't put it off any longer.

My parents reacted just as I though they would. They kicked me out of the house. They said I was no longer welcomed. Deb tried to talk with them too. After I got off the phone I started to cry again/

"Rachel you are carrying my niece or nephew. I can't make my brother or your parents stop being jerks. I can offer you a place to live and support." Deb said.

"Are you serious Deb?" I asked.

"Very let's go get your stuff." Deb said hugging me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Test

Ch. 3 Naley

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. This is my favorite so far. This is what I can imagine there honeymoon would've been like.

Cindy

(Haley's point of view

London was just as beautiful as I had imagined. It had started raining as soon as we stepped off the plane. Nathan said it was a sign of good things to come. We headed to our hotel. Deb's parents had got it for us since they missed the wedding.

I felt so sick. I was really sick to my stomach. Nathan noticed. I asked if he could order me some crackers and ginger ale. He looked so worried. I couldn't help but, find it so very cute. Finally I couldn't fight the nausea anymore. I ran to the bathroom.

"Hales are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Nathan yelled.

"No really I'm fine." I answered trying to sound fine.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered as I got sick again.

"I'm coming in." Nathan said.

"I'm okay I promise." I said as Nathan hurried over to me.

"No you aren't." Nathan said as he wiped my head with a cold wash cloth.

"It's probably from all the wedding stress and the traveling." I said.

"Okay if you aren't better soon you are going to a doctor." Nathan warned.

The next morning I felt much better. We headed over to the Wimbledon Lawn and Museum. Even though neither of us are big tennis fans it was still pretty cool. Then we went and ate at a restaurant that the hotel recommended. When we got back we made love.

The following morning I was really sick. I snuck out of bed. I had gotten sick yet again. I took a shower and felt a little better when Nathan woke up. We ate breakfast and then left. We went to see Big Ben and then on a Royal Boat tour.

I fought some nausea the whole day. The nest morning was terrible. I left Nathan a not and snuck out. The first desk clerk recommended a doctor I could go see. The doctor confirmed my suspicions. I hurried back to the room to my relief Nathan was still asleep.

We had a tour at Buckingham Palace. So we had to hurry. It was simply amazing. When we got done it was raining. Nathan took us to a near by park. I decided I had to tell him. He needed to know.

"Nathan I have something to tell you." I said.

"What's wrong Haley?" Nathan asked very concerned.

"I found out some exciting yet scary news." I said trying to stall.

"What is it?" Nathan asked clearly confused.

"We're having a baby." I said quickly.

"A what?" He questioned back like I had just spoke a different language.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"How did that happen?" He asked his eyes so wide they had to hurt.

"Um Nathan you already know about the birds and the bees." I said a little annoyed.

"What about college?" He asked panicked.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Do you still want to go to Stanford?" He asked.

"I don't know." I mumbled as I started to cry.

"Oh crap Hales don't cry. I'm sorry it'll work out." Nathan said.

"You promise." I said.

"I promise, I love you. And I love our baby. And together you and I can do anything." Nathan said.

I jumped into his arms. He kept kissing me over and over. Then he asked how the baby was. I told him we were both fine. Then I suggested w go back to the hotel and celebrate.

"Will it hurt the baby?" Nathan asked worried.

"No it won't. Now let's go make love." I said pulling him along with me.

"Now I can't turn that down." He responded smiling.

"I love you Nathan." I said seriously.

"I love you too Haley James Scott." He said kissing me again.


	4. Chapter 4

The Test

Ch. 4 Jeyton

Author's Note: Thank you for all the alerts, reviews, and for reading. This chapter was the hardest to write. I was never really a Peyton fan except when she was with Jake. Next up is Brucas and then chapter six is called Shower. Please enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

(Peyton's point of view)

Fate? Is this real? Does it matter? Does every wrong turn still lead you back to where you belong? If it's meant to be will it be?

I have no answers. When I come home and left Jake I had no idea what to do. I couldn't hurt Brooke even if it meant I had to keep my feelings from her. Lucas and Brooke loved each other I couldn't ruin it. I needed to just keep quiet. I missed Jake and Jenny already. Why did I ruin my own happiness?

After the Naley wedding Brooke and I headed home. Brooke was acting really strange. I tried to ask her what was wrong. She said she was fine just tired. Lucas called and needed to see Brooke right away so I was left on my own.

I felt sick the rest of the night and the following day. Three weeks later I was even sicker. I had never been ill like this before. I decided to go to the doctor.

I got in to the doc right away. He assured me it probably wasn't serious. I was still feeling anxious though. I hadn't told anyone I was sick. I knew Brooke would've come with me if I told her. I didn't want to worry anyone.

"Peyton we have your results." The doctor said coming back in.

"Okay I'm ready. What's wrong with me?" I asked afraid after Ellie I was worried.

"You're pregnant Peyton." He said.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked sure I had heard him wrong.

"You're pregnant." He repeated.

"Whoa." I said in shock.

"I'll go ahead and give you some prenatal vitamins. You should schedule an appointment with your OBGYN as soon as possible." He said.

"Okay I will." I said still in shock.

"You are planning to keep the baby right?" He asked.

"Yes." I said quickly.

"I'll give you some info you'll need." He said.

"Thank you." I responded.

I avoided Brooke. I just wasn't ready to talk about it. I couldn't call Jake. I should he deserves to know. I just can't make myself call after all I left him.

[A month later]

I had a sonogram. The baby was doing really well according to the doctor. It was so strange to see my baby. I still hadn't told anyone yet. I was so nervous. I knew soon everyone would know. I couldn't hide forever.

I heard a noise downstairs. I figured it was just Brooke and Lucas. There was my Dad. He was looking at something. He was frowning. I got closer and noticed it was one of the pamphlets the doctor had given me. It was about teen mothers.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Dad questioned.

"You already know." I mumbled I couldn't believe I left it out.

"Tell me anyway." He said.

"Dad I'm pregnant." I said trying to stay calm.

"Was it that Pete guy from Fall Out Shelter?" Dad said frowning even more.

"It's Fall Out Boy and no Dad it's not Pete's baby." I answered laughing a little.

"Whose baby is it then?" He asked.

"Jake's the baby's father." I answered.

"What plans have you and Jake made?" Dad asked.

"I haven't told him yet. He can't leave Savannah or Jenny." I explained.

"You need to tell him Sweetheart." Dad said.

"I know and I will soon." I said hoping it was later than sooner.

"In the meantime you have me. I love you. I'll be here to support you every step of the way." Dad said.

"Thank you Daddy. I love you too." I said as we hugged.

I decided to tell Brooke next. Then I would tell Haley and Karen. I could use the female support. I would have to tell Jake one day. I just wasn't ready yet.


	5. Chapter 5

The Test

Ch. 5 Brucas

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. Life has been a little busy. Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and for reading. Please enjoy.

Cindy

(Brooke's point of view)

I quickly left the wedding. I was honestly exhausted. I had gone by to get something to eat. I was kind of just relaxing when Lucas called. He wanted me to meet him at the River Court. He sounded really strange.

I got in my car and headed to meet Lucas. Lucas wasn't there when I arrived. I went and waited on the bench. Lucas finally arrived. He was carrying my purse from the wedding. I knew right away something was up.

Had he looked in the purse? Did he know it was mine? Was he angry? Would our love be able to withstand this?

"Is that yours?" He asked motion to the purse.

"They all look the same." I said feeling guilty.

"Brooke is it yours?" He asked.

"Yes it's mine Lucas." I admitted quietly.

"The test is yours?" He questioned.

"Yes the test is mine." I answered nervously.

"Let's go. We'll go to my house so you can take it." Lucas suggested.

"What about you're Mom?" I asked worried about Karen's reaction.

"She kind of knows there's a chance." He confessed.

"Let's go find out then." I said as he grabbed my hand.

"No matter what Brooke I love you and everything will be okay." Lucas promised.

"I love you too." I responded still scared.

Karen wasn't home when we arrived. Lucas was reading a note she left. He said something about Deb and Rachel. I honestly wasn't paying attention.

I started thinking about my parents. I knew they would go crazy if I am actually pregnant. They would probably suggest I get rid of the baby. I couldn't ever do that. This baby would be half me and half Lucas.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah hey wait I'll go pee by myself." I said a little annoyed he was following me.

"Oh sorry. Just let me know when you're done." Lucas said.

"I will now move." I said.

I finished up and called Lucas into the bathroom. The next three minutes were the longest of my life. Lucas looked at me and said time was up. We both moved to look at the test.

"Plus means positive right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." I croaked out.

"Pretty girl it's okay. Tomorrow we'll go to the clinic and confirm." Lucas said hugging me.

"Then what Luke? We're so young." I said.

"I'm 18 and you aren't far from it. It'll be okay." He said yet again.

We decided not to tell anyone anything yet. I knew Peyton wasn't feeling well when I got home. I headed straight to bed. A few days later Lucas and I headed to the clinic. Two hours later we were leaving.

"What do we do now?" I asked scared.

"We'll get your prenatal vitamins and then go talk to my Mom." Lucas answered confidently.

"I don't want Karen to hate me." I said feel like I wanted to cry.

"Mom loves you Brooke, she could never hate you." He reassured me.

The drive to Luke's was quite. I wasn't sure when I should tell my parents. I honestly thought I should wait a while. I will be 18 soon and then they will have no say. I was sure they would cut me off.

"Well there you two are." Karen said as we came in.

"Hi Mom." Lucas said hugging her.

"Is everything okay?" Karen asked looking at me.

"Not exactly Karen." I answered unable to look at her.

"I have some news I would like to share with you Brooke then you can tell me." Karen suggested.

"Funny we have news too." I mumbled.

"I'm pregnant Brooke." She said shocking me.

"Oh Karen you're having Keith's baby." I said with tears in my eyes.

"It's amazing right?" She said as I nodded.

"Mom we have some news too." Lucas said.

"Is it about the test?" She asked.

"Yes it is." I answered quietly.

"Mom we're having a baby too." Lucas said.

"We just confirmed the results at the clinic." I said.

Karen burst into tears. I started to shake with fear. Lucas moved and out his arm around me. Karen kept crying. I wasn't sure what to do or say.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Grandma." Karen said pulling both Luke and I into a hug.

"Are you okay Mom?" Lucas asked.

"Yes it's just I'm having another baby and my baby is having a baby." Karen answered making us both laugh.

"You aren't angry?" I asked.

"Do I wish you were older yes but, you have my full support and love Brooke?" Karen said hugging me again.

"Thank you so much Karen." I said crying a little.

"There must be something in the water." Karen said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Rachel and Haley are pregnant too." Karen answered.

"Haley?" Lucas questioned.

"Rachel is having Coop's baby?" I asked at the same time.

"Yes Haley said she texted both of you." Karen said.

"I haven't checked my phone at all today." Lucas said.

"Me either." I said.

"I think Rachel could really use a friend or some friends. Her parents kicked her out." Karen explained.

"I'm sure my parents would too if I lived with them." I said.

"When do you plan to tell your parents?" Karen asked.

"Not for a while." I said.

"I can help you tell them if you want." Karen said making me smile.

Two months later I was starting to show. Rachel and I had bonded. I still haven't told Peyton I'm pregnant. I'm honestly worried about her reaction. Something strange has been going on with Peyton.

"Brooke can we talk?" Peyton asked.

"Sure P. Sawyer what's going on?" I asked.

"Don't be mad. I have something I need to tell you." She said.

"Funny I have something to tell you too." I said deciding I needed to tell my best friend.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

"Wow it really is a small world." I said laughing.

"You're pregnant too?" She asked shocked.

"Yes I am." I answered.

"Let me get this straight. You, me, Karen, Haley, and Rachel are all pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes we should start a club." I said as we both cracked up.

"Karen and Lucas have asked me to move in with them." I said.

"Hey its okay Hoes over Bros forever." Peyton said hugging me.

"When are you telling Jake about the baby?" I asked.

"How do you know its Jake's?" She asked.

"Because you're my girl and I know you." I said.

"How do you know I haven't told him?" She asked.

"He'd have made an appearance." I said honestly.

"I just haven't figured out how to tell him yet. I mean he'll have to choose between his kids." She said.

"Everything will be okay and you have all of us." I said hugging her yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

The Test

Ch. 6 Shower

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. All of the girls will appear in the next five chapters but they will mainly focus on one person or couple. This is Karen again. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Karen's point of view)

[Five months later]

I'm eight and half months along. I found out I'm having a girl. I was so excited. I had dreamed of Keith. In my dream he called our daughter Lily. I knew after the dream that would be my little girl's name.

Deb, Lydia (Haley's Mom), and Bevin decided to throw a huge shower. The shower was for Rachel, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, and me. We were expecting over 100 people. Sadly both Rachel and Brooke's parents refused the invitation.

I was glad Deb was there for Rachel. I had pretty much been like a Mom to Brooke for along time. I made sure to support all the girl's but, especially Brooke. Brooke was really worried about becoming her mother. Peyton and I both reassured Brooke she could never be so cold to her own child.

The shower began well. We played a few of those dumb games. Then we all began to open our gifts. Deb and Lydia severed cake and punch.

Rachel and I both knew we were having girls. Haley had found out she was having a boy. Brooke and Peyton were the only ones that didn't know what they were having. Peyton didn't want to know the baby's sex. And as for my grandson or granddaughter well they wouldn't open their legs for us to find out.

I got a ton of clothes. I was thankful for all the sizes. The dresses were my favorites. Luke and Nathan had put Lucas crib together for me. I couldn't watch them though it made me want to cry I know how much Keith would've loved putting our baby's crib together.

Deb gave Haley, Brooke, and me all our last gifts. She said they had been delivered to her house. I was shocked when I read the card they were from Keith's parents. They had also sent gifts to Haley and Brooke for their great-grandchildren. I was already starting to cry. Deb just hugged me.

My back had been hurting the whole day. I decided if it was still hurting tomorrow I would call my doctor. I was feeling a little strange. I decided I just needed to get up.

"Hey Deb can I get some help?" I asked trying to get up.

"Sure Karen." Deb answered helping me up.

"Ow my back." I screamed as my water broke.

"Yuck Karen just peed on the floor." Bevin said.

"You idiot she didn't pee she's in labor." Brooke yelled.

I heard Brooke calling Lucas. Lucas and Brooke had both agreed to be my coaches. I wasn't sure if I was ready yet to have my baby girl. We hurried to the hospital.

Lucas and Brooke barely made it back into the room. I was already pushing. I knew second babies are known to come faster. I screamed and grabbed Lucas' hand tighter. Brooke wiped my head with a cool wash cloth.

"Come on Karen push and you can meet your daughter." My doctor said.

"One, two, three, four and push Karen." Brooke yelled.

"You're doing a great job Mom. One more time." Lucas said.

"One, two, three, four and push." Brooke repeated.

"She's out." The doctor yelled as I heard her cry.

Much later the nurse came back in. She asked me my little girl's name. I told her that her name was Lily Roe Scott. She was seven pounds, four ounces and 17 inches long.

Everyone came by to visit. Lucas was the first besides me to hold his sister though. Brooke was the second. Nathan was scared but actually went before Haley. Deb was the next one. I asked Deb who had become my best friend and Nathan who is Lily's cousin to be Lily's Godparents. I was worried that Brooke or Haley might be hurt but, they weren't.


	7. Chapter 7

The Test

Ch. 7 Rachel Drama

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. Next chapter is Naley again. Some of the Naley stuff will be from the show and the rest from my mind. This chapter was really fun to write. Hope you enjoy and thank you again for the reviews and reading.

Cindy

(Rachel's point of view)

This sucks! What exactly sucks? Being eight months pregnant sucks. My parents won't speak to me and neither will my baby's father so that sucks too.

Some nights I cry myself to sleep. I'm lucky really I have Deb and I have my friends. It's not the same though. I have made up with Mouth. He was really angry when he first found out I was pregnant. Once he got over the shock he was very supportive.

Over the last few months my friendship with Mouth has become more. He helped me fit in with his friends that are now my friends too. Brooke and I are the closets. I had never had real friends before this group. They have all pitched in.

"I'm starting to waddle." I complained to Mouth.

"It's a sexy waddle." Mouth said with a smile.

"What if I can't lose the weight after the baby comes?" I asked for the thousandth time.

"You will Rach. I'll help you. We all agreed to help remember." Mouth answered again

"Rachel can you come down stairs?" Deb yelled.

"She sounds strange." I said to Mouth.

"Should I wait here?" Mouth asked.

"Nope come on." I answered pulling him behind me.

"Hello Rachel." Cooper said shocking me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"We need to talk alone." Cooper answered looking at Mouth.

"Fine come on." I said.

"Will you be okay?" Mouth asked I just nodded.

Cooper and I went into the kitchen. I slowly lowered myself into a chair. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes. I saw him starring at my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach. Maybe he had changed his mind and wanted to be a part of our baby's life.

"I heard you're having a girl." Cooper said coldly.

"Yes she's a girl." I said rubbing my stomach.

"I'm here for a reason." Cooper said sternly.

"Okay I'm listening." I said.

"My girlfriend April wants a baby. I told her about you. Since you're so young we'd raise this baby." Cooper said shocking me.

"You want my baby." I screamed.

"You're in high school Rachel. Your parents aren't supporting you. You give me this baby and I'll call your parents. They'll probably give you your money back and you can return to your life. April and I could give this little girl a home." Cooper said.

"No you can't have her. She's my daughter." I yelled so upset.

"Rachel you're being selfish you can't give her a good life." Cooper said.

"We could share custody." I suggested trying to calm down.

"I could have you declared unfit. Then I'll get full custody. After all you tricked me into sleeping with you." Cooper threatened.

Suddenly I had a terrible pain. I cried out. Copper just said for me to stop being so dramatic. Deb and Mouth rushed in. I started to cry. I saw blood dripping down my legs. I quickly felt darkness come over me.

When I woke up Deb was asleep next to me. I realized I was no longer pregnant. I had lost her. My baby was gone. I started to scream and sob. Deb woke and ran to me.

"Honey calm down. What's wrong?" Deb asked.

"My baby, my poor little girl." I answered still crying.

"Rachel she's in the NICU. She's fine." Deb said hugging me.

"You promise she's okay?" I asked again.

"Yes Mouth and Brooke are currently with her." Deb said.

"Where's Cooper?" I asked anxiously.

"Nathan and Lucas kicked him out. He's at my house sulking." Deb answered.

"He wants her." I said.

"Rachel I explained to him that if he tries to take her I would cut him off without a dime. I also warned him that if he goes after custody not only would we bring up the fact that he left you high and dry but also another things. He's got skeletons too." Deb explained happily.

"Thank you Deb." I said hugging her.

"Miss Gatti you're awake." The doctor said.

"Yes, how's my little girl?" I asked.

"She's doing well. We don't even have her on oxygen now." He answered.

"When can I see her?" I asked.

"You just had a c-section it could be a couple of days." He answered.

"I need to see her." I begged.

"Stay in bed today and by tomorrow you or her one will probably be able to visit." The doctor said.

Sadly the next day we both had small set backs. I was so anxious to see her. All my friends had gotten to see her. They even brought me pictures.

The following day I met my daughter. Cooper and his lawyer showed up at the hospital. I was so worried. He just wanted a joint custody agreement. Deb had her lawyer look over the agreement and then I signed it.

[Six months later]

Kayla is six months old. She's very healthy and extremely happy. We moved into our new apartment a few weeks ago. Mouth has moved in with us. We've been dating I got a call from Cooper. He asked if he and his fiancée' could come and spend some time with Kayla.

Mouth told me he got into North Carolina University. I was so worried he'd leave. He told he would never leave. He planned to commute and do on-line classes.

[Three years later]

I'm pregnant again. This time is completely different. I am married now and very happy. My parents finally came around. They aren't the greatest Grandparents but, they are better than they were parents.

Kayla is doing so well. She's the happiest three year old. She has lots of friends. I am so happy. I didn't even know I could have this life. I feel so loved. Who knew my biggest mistake would turn into my biggest blessing.


	8. Chapter 8

The Test

Ch. 8 Naley & Baby

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Jeyton is up next and then the last chapter which is Brucas again. This chapter was actually hard to write. I used some stuff from the show. Hope you enjoy and thank you again for all the support.

Cindy

(Haley's point of view)

I am nearing the end of my pregnancy. There's only a few weeks left. Today though isn't about the baby. Today is about my friends, Nathan, and me. We are graduating from high school. This year has been a struggle.

Being pregnant your senior year isn't fun or easy. In our case things just kept getting harder. Nathan and I started having issues financially. Nathan refused to ask Den for help. I was working extra shifts thanks to Karen.

Then things got a little worse when our electric was cut off. I pressured Nathan again to go to Deb or even Dan for help. Then suddenly the electric was back on. Nathan had extra money. He bought new stuff for the baby. I was worried.

Turns out I had a right to worry. Nathan had made a deal to point shave. He did it in the game prier to the championship game. He was supposed to also lose the championship game but, he couldn't do it. Dante went out for revenge. He ran over me with his game.

I recovered rather slowly. Then it got out that Nathan point shaved. Nathan lost his scholarship. Things looked pretty dark. Whitey saved the day. He found a college willing to take Nathan. Whitey would also be there.

After some debate I was named Valedictorian. I was excited and nervous. Luke helped me with my speech. Nathan listened to me practice non-stop.

During my speech I started having labor pains. Then it happened. My water broke I felt like I had just peed myself. Suddenly I stopped my speech and announced I was in labor. Nathan jumped up. We rushed to the hospital.

Two hours later I gave birth to a son. He was so amazing. I knew everything we had been through was worth it. I felt like a Mom.

"What's the little guy's name?" Brooke asked.

"This is James Lucas Scott." I answered looking around at all our friends and family.

"He's beautiful." Brooke said crying.

"Would you like to hold your Godson?" I asked Brooke.

"You want me to be his Godmother?" Brooke asked crying even more.

"And Luke we were hoping you'd be his Godfather?" Nathan said.

"We'd be honored." Luke said as Brooke held Jamie.

Everyone took turns holding Jamie. I couldn't stop crying. I was so happy. We are a family now. It's the three of us against the world.

Two days later we left the hospital and moved into our house. Deb had bought a house for us. Karen brought Lily to meet Jamie. The cousins quickly took to each other. Jamie couldn't take his eyes off Kayla though. The little red head who was his second cousin captured his heart.

[Ten years later]

Jamie is our big guy now. Jamie now has two little sisters. Lydia was our first born daughter. She was named after my Mom who died shortly before I became pregnant.

Then there is our baby girl. She was a huge surprise. Penelope Kara Scott is our baby girl. She is the prefect combo of the two of us. Jamie is very protective of both Lydia and Penelope.

Nathan and I have both lived our dreams. I have been both a professional singer and a teacher. Nathan got to live out his NBA dreams. The biggest dream was our family. Through it all there has always been one things working for us. We will have always and forever loved one another.


	9. Chapter 9

The Test

Ch. 9 Jeyton Part 2

Author's Note: I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out. I have a bunch of excuses honestly I got busy and distracted. One more chapter left in this story. Thank you so much for all the reviews and support.

Cindy

(Peyton's point of view)

Yelp this is what seven months pregnant feels like. I am freakin huge. Brooke and I are about the same point along in our pregnancies. It's been great to have all my friends' supports. Honestly though there was only one person I needed.

Dad has been trying to get me to contact him for months. Jake Jagielski my first real love. He has saved me so many times. After our last visit I felt ashamed. I do love Jake no matter what my feelings are for Luke. What I have ever felt for Luke can't come close to what I feel about Jake.

Finally with Brooke's complete support I decided to finally call Jake. Brooke was holding my hand. Haley was with us too. She had made me some tea and tried to help me stay calm.

"Hello." Jake said as he answered his phone.

"Um hi Jake." I said.

"Peyton are you okay?" Jake asked.

"I uh how are you?" I asked knowing I sounded weird.

"I'm doing great actually. I can't believe how much has happened since we last talked." Jake said.

"No have no idea." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jake asked.

"Nothing. So what happened with you?" I asked hoping he didn't have a girlfriend now.

"I have full custody of Jenny." Jake said happily.

"How did that happen? What about Nikki and her parents?" I asked plain shocked.

"Nikki's five months pregnant by her boyfriend who lives in Australia. She wanted to be with him. The courts refused to give her custody. I applied and with Nikki's parents actually supported me. I got full custody after she threw a fit in court. The Judge gave her visitation." Jake explained.

"Wow that's amazing Jake." I said with tears in my eyes.

"What's going on with Peyton? How's school? How's the gang? Did you figure out your feelings?" Jake asked quickly.

"There have been a lot of changes. School has gone different than planned. I am thrilled to almost be done. The gang is all well but, they've had a lot of changes since we last talked too. Yes I figured everything out. Jake I need a huge favor." I said rambling my answers.

"What do you need? I'll do anything for you Peyton." Jake said sincerely.

"Can you come to Tree Hill?" I asked deciding I needed to do this in person.

"When?" He asked.

"As soon as you can." I answered simply.

"Are you okay Peyton?" He asked sounding worried.

"Yeah I'm okay I just really need to see you." I said.

"Okay let me see what I can do." Jake said.

"I bet go talk to you later." I said.

"Bye Peyton talk to you soon." Jake said as we hung up.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Brooke asked.

"Jake has full custody of Jenny." I said still in shock.

"Where's Nikki?" Haley asked.

"It seems some Aussie knocked her up. She only got visitation of Jenny. Jake has full custody now." I explained.

"So he can come home now." Brooke stated.

"I doubt he'll want to." I said trying not to cry.

"No matter what happened I bet he still loves you." Haley said.

The next few weeks were unbearable. Jake called and said he could take time away in a month. It really wasn't soon enough. I reconsidered telling him the news over the phone. I finally decided I needed to do it in person. He kept calling and trying to get info out of me.

I updated him on school. I ended up telling him about the gang and the changes. I told him all about Haley going into labor during her speech. We talked about everything but the fact that I'm pregnant.

I even told him that my feelings for Luke were only friendship. He seemed to detach a little. I was sure he didn't trust me. He talked about Jenny, his parents, work and music. Finally he called to let me know he had gotten a flight. He and Jenny would be in Tree Hill the following day.

I went to the airport alone. Brooke, Haley, and pretty much the whole gang offered to come with me. I knew I had to face this alone. I wasn't sure how Jake would react. He would have a right to be angry.

I waited with my hands on my stomach. The baby could sense my nervousness. I tried to calm down. I heard Jake and Jenny's flight announced. I took and deep breath and trying to calm down.

A few moments later Jake appeared carrying Jenny. He put her down and she rant to me like she had eight months ago. I saw Jake's jaw drop. He started shaking. I picked Jenny up and walked toward Jake.

"You're pregnant." He said softly in shock.

"Eight months along." I said to make sure there was no confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked calmly.

"I was really scared." I admitted.

"Can we get out of here?" He asked.

"Sure let's go." I answered.

"Can we drop Jenny off at my parents and then go to talk?" Jake asked.

"Yeah that's fine." I said trying not to panic.

Jake starred at me quietly on the drive to his parent's house. I stayed in the car while he took Jenny in. I quickly called Brooke. I told her what had happened. She gave me a much needed pep talk.

I saw Jake and let Brooke go. He asked if he could drive. I couldn't say no. He drove pretty slowly. I was glad Dad wasn't home when we arrived. Jake followed me in.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked politely.

"Water." He simply answered.

I noticed him looking at the sonogram on the fridge. He just kept looking. He started shaking again. Then I noticed the tears in his eyes. I felt sick. How could I do this to him? He's such a great dad. Why did I make him feel this way?

I ran to the downstairs bathroom. I started to get sick. Jake had followed me in. As I got sick he rubbed my back. I couldn't hold back anymore. I started sobbing. Jake looked shocked. He pulled me into his arms.

"Peyton sweetheart calm down. Please Peyton." Jake begged.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." I said sobbing louder.

"Peyton don't cry please. You were going to tell me and now I know and I'm here." Jake said.

"I know I just didn't want you to think you were my second choice." I said trying to calm down.

"Peyton I love you. I have for a long time. I should've fought harder." Jake said.

"No Jake I screwed up. I love you and Jenny so much." I said.

"Are we having a son or a daughter?" Jake asked.

"I don't know I just couldn't find out without you." I admitted.

The next few weeks were a little strange. Jake and I spent almost all our time. We spent time with the gang. We told Jake's parents about my pregnancy.

Jake decided to move back to Tree Hill. Karen quickly hired him as a manager. Jenny and I also spent a lot of time together.

Two weeks before my due date I asked Jake if he and Jenny would move in. Dad helped me get my room and the spare room ready. Dad and Jake had a few talks as well. Jake agreed to move in.


	10. Chapter 10

The Test

Ch. 10 Brucas & Friends

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the support with this story. This is the last chapter. Thank you for all the alerts and especially the reviews. I hope you all will check out my other stories also. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Brooke's point of view)

Things have been going pretty well. I'm due soon. I can't believe how freaking big I am. I'm bigger than Karen, Rachel, or Haley got. Peyton and I are due around the same time and I am twice as big as she is.

Lucas and I applied to colleges together. We just got our acceptance letters. We decided to go to NYU together. We both hate that we're leaving our family and friends behind.

Tonight Luke and I are going out to dinner. I wasn't sure I wanted to go out. Luke said it might be our last chance before the baby comes. I felt like a whale. Luke still tells me I'm beautiful everyday. And he calls me his pretty girl.

"Brooke come on we're going to be late." Luke yelled.

"I'm coming Baby Daddy." I yelled back.

"What the heck did you just call me?" Luke asked as I came into the living room.

"Baby Daddy Skills has been calling you that for months." I said laughing.

"Not to my face he hasn't plus isn't that term used when the parents aren't together?" Luke questioned.

"I just I should just stick with boyfriend." I said smiling.

Luke mumbled something. I asked what he had said. He said nothing and we needed to go. I was sure he had said something. I let it go though. We went ahead and went to the restaurant.

"Luke this is way too fancy." I complained.

"It's fine Brooke." Luke said almost laughing.

"Name please." The man said.

"Scott." Luke answered.

"Right this way Sir and Madame." The man said showing us to our table.

The table was beautiful. Every table except ours had white flowers. Our table had red roses. I heard a beautiful ballet playing. We ordered and ate our food.

"How about some dessert?" Luke suggested.

"I'm still hungry but, I really shouldn't." I said as I looked down at my huge belly.

"Baby Girl you look beautiful and you need to feed our baby." Luke said.

"Okay I guess the chocolate lava cake sounds good." I said.

"Coming right up." The waiter said.

"Brooke I want you to know even if you weren't pregnant I would still want a future with you." Luke said bring tears to my eyes.

"I love you so much sometimes it hurts." I said as he kissed my hand.

"Your dessert." The waiter said as he sat in front of me.

"Brooke Penelope Davis I love you for all that you are and all you want to be. I love your beautiful heart, mind, and body. Will you please by my wife?" Luke asked as he pulled out a small box.

"Yes." I whispered as he revealed the opal ring.

[A week later]

"Thanks P. Sawyer for the party." I said as I finished getting dressed.

"I can't believe we are both happily in love without drama." Peyton said as we hugged.

"I know it is pretty amazing." I said laughing.

"Ladies the party will be starting soon." Jake yelled.

Peyton and I joined Luke and Jake in the other room. We all left and headed to Tric. Luke and I waited outside. Peyton and Jake went on in to tell Mouth we were there.

"Everyone please join me in welcoming the newly engaged Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis." Mouth said as we walked in and everyone clapped.

"Care to dance Cherry?" Luke asked me.

"If I can lean all my weight on you then sure." I answered.

Peyton had got Gavin DeGraw to perform. As Luke and I danced a looked around a little. Haley and Rachel had done the decorations. Everything looked great. It was a red and black party. Karen had made a ton of wonderful food and Deb had helped her.

As we danced my back started to hurt. I was feeling kind of strange. I tried to relax. I thought maybe I had just got too excited. Luke rubbed my back as we danced. I jumped a little.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

"I don't feel so good." I answered honestly.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked worried.

"My back hurts and I feel a little dizzy." I answered.

"Brooke you're probably in labor." Karen said as she came up behind us.

"What? No I'm not ready." I said as my water broke.

As I leaving for the hospital. Jake said Peyton was also in labor. After ten hours the doctor suggested they do a c-section. I was really worried. Luke promised everything would be okay.

"It's a girl." The doctor announced as I heard her cry.

"She's beautiful." I said as I saw her beautiful black hair.

"Wait a second oh wow it seems there's another baby." The doctor said shocking us.

"How did that happen?" Luke and I both questioned.

"This one was hiding behind its sister." The doctor answered.

"Oh twins." I said to Luke.

"It'll be okay." He promised.

"It's a boy." The doctor announced.

We named them Elizabeth Haley and Davis Keith Scott. They were so prefect. Lizzy looks like me and Davis looks like Luke. Peyton had a little girl she named Anna Brooke Jagelski.

Life was never prefect. On our best days we were exhausted. I fell asleep on my wedding day. I had never felt so loved so much. As Nathan and Haley say always and forever.


End file.
